This invention relates to a nozzle head for a jet cleaning device. Jet cleaning devices are used for cleaning surfaces from material which adheres strongly to surfaces. For example, the jet cleaning device may be used for cleaning metal or concrete surfaces as the outer surfaces of ship bodies from adherent material as mussels or for removing varnish or other coatings from the outer surfaces of busses, aeroplanes, walls, streets or the like.
In general, such a cleaning device comprises a high pressure pump for supplying fluid under a high pressure to a jet producing device for applying a jet to the surface to be cleaned while guiding the jet along this surface. The jet producing device may be of a pistol type for controlling the fluid supply and maybe provided with a lance tube at the front end of. The nozzle head in turn, a nozzle head is provided, which contains several nozzles for directing jets of pressurized fluid, in general water, onto the surface to be cleaned. During the cleaning, the nozzle head rotates so that a corresponding surface area is cleaned at the same time. The nozzle head is rotated by a drive assembly.
The nozzles are arranged circularly with an equal angular distance. Therefore, the jets emerging from the nozzles impinge in one circle onto the surface to be cleaned. On one hand, this may erode the surface to be cleaned if the nozzle head is directed for a longer time onto the same area, and, on the other hand, the speed of moving the nozzle head along said surface is relatively low, since the whole surface has to be wiped by the jets.